Spa Seduction
by Destiny45
Summary: [Oneshot] Syd takes the SPD gang to a spa where Jack gets a cucumber wrap and Sky realizes his feelings for a certain pink ranger... SkySyd and JackAlly


Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. Any references to any real-life spas, spa workers or spa treatments in this story are pure coincidence and no harm intended. Oh, and any "Sex and the City" puns and references do not belong to me either.

**A/N: I don't have a particular preference as to which SPD Ranger girl Sky Tate should date. I just happened to dream up this story during my school's mandatory, ballroom dance class! This one-shot has no relation to any SPD stories I am currently writing or other ones I will write in the future. **

**UPDATE: Since being written, "Spa Seduction" has won the following PR fan fiction awards:  
- **1st for Best Comedy Story – The Sky and Syd Awards  
- 1st for Best Sexual Tention – The Sky and Syd Awards  
- 2nd (tie) for Best Laugh – Power Rangers Couple Awards

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who nominated and voted for this story! I really feel flattered that y'all like the story that much! .

* * *

Spa Seduction 

_Takes place anytime after "Endings Pt. 2" _

"….Sky hit 42 Krybots, and finally Syd comes in first with score of 45 Krybots destroyed," finished Z, reading off their scores from the day's simulation training.

"Alright!" cried Syd gleefully over Sky's wails of agony. "Who's the winner, Sky?"

Syd scowled as Sky mumbled something inaudible. Sky had boasted before the exercise none of the other rangers stood a chance at beating him, and now Syd wanted to sock it to him.

"I couldn't hear you," sang Syd. "Who's the winner?"

"You are," muttered Sky.

"I don't think Bridge and Z could hear you," said Syd sweetly.

"YOU WON!" yelled Sky angrily, sending his fellow rangers in to fits of laughter.

"And since I'm the winner, according to our bet this morning, what do I get as my reward?" tortured Syd.

"Oooo, pick me!" said Bridge, jumping up and down. "I remember!"

"No, I want to hear it from Sky," said Syd firmly. "As the winner, what do I get?"

"You get to choose where we go tomorrow on our day off," groaned Sky. "There go my dreams of having us do endurance training exercises."

"I can't believe that's how our leader interprets Doggie's instructions: "_Take a day off to relax_," said Z, rolling her eyes. "Especially given that Jack is coming tomorrow to spend the day with us."

"Well no worries now!" said Syd perkily. "I am choosing where we go tomorrow on our day off, and I pick my favorite place in New Tech City."

"Oh no," responded Sky in mock terror. "This can't be good. What form of torture are you inflicting upon us? The mall? Karaoke? Oh no, you're going to sing your horrible pop music to us!"

"_Sky, you are so fly_," crooned Syd, crouching close to Sky's ear. _"You always wear a blue tie. The thought of you makes me sigh, because I want to make you my guy!"_

"No more," cried Sky jokingly, covering his ears as Syd pounced on his back. "Mercy, no more!"

Bridge and Z laughed as Sky piggy-backed Syd out of the Simulation Room.

"They would make such a cute couple…" began Bridge.

"… if they'd only relax enough to tell each other how they felt," finished Z, smiling and putting her arm around Bridge.

* * *

"Syd, are we there yet?" whined Z the next day to the pink SPD Ranger beside her in the driver's seat. 

"I don't care what Syd has planned for today," said Jack cheerfully. "Nothing could possibly ruin this day I get to spend with my best buds."

"Aww, how sweet," cooed Sky sarcastically. "Just hurry up and get there, Syd. The sooner we arrive, the sooner we can leave and get back to doing something productive."

"Glad to know Sky hasn't changed any," teased Jack, nudging playfully the new red SPD Ranger.

"Lighten up, Sky," urged Syd. "Look, we're here now."

"Madam Buty's Salon and Day Spa?" cried Sky, his eyes widening in horror.

"Doggie said we should relax," defended Syd. "You of all people could use it, Sky!"

"Heck no!" replied Sky emphatically. "I'm red ranger, and I'm making an executive decision to turn this van around RIGHT NOW!"

"Uh uh uh Sky," sang Syd. "You can't go back on your promise. Remember, who's the winner?"

"She's right, Sky," mused Bridge. "As the leader, it wouldn't set a very good example for your team if you didn't hold up you're end of the deal!"

"Besides, Syd promised it would be educational," chided Z.

"Sky, come on," encouraged Jack. "How bad could it possibly be? Worse that happens is you drink a herbal tea and get a massage."

"You better make this worth my while," grumbled Sky, poking Syd flirtatiously as they entered the spa.

"_You have no idea,"_ thought Syd coyly to herself. She had big plans for Sky today.

"Welcome to the Salon and Day Spa," introduced a tall, black-haired woman with flawless, pale skin and wire-rimmed glasses. "I am Madame Buty."

Sky snorted conspicuously while Bridge coughed back a laughed. Syd glared at them angrily.

"Madame Buty!" whispered Jack to Z not too quietly. "That sounds like Madame Booty!"

"Do not make fun of my name, Sir when you have a mop growing on the top of your head!" snapped Madame Buty.

"What's wrong with my dreads?" complained Jack, tugging at one of his braids protectively.

"They are hideous!" shrieked Madame Buty. Jack suddenly realized this was no laid-back spa owner, but a beauty-drill sergeant. "I am surprised your SPD friends have not yet confused you for one of the monsters they're supposed to catch!"

"Wait, where are you taking me?" asked Jack confused, as two of Madame Buty's assistant each grabbed one of his arms in a manner similar to the imprisonment hold he used to teach the cadets back at SPD.

"To shave your head," replied Madam Buty coolly.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Jack in absolutely horror. "Not my beautiful, braids! What happened to herbal tea remedies? Z, help! HELP!" yelled Jack one last time, before he was dragged into the hair salon next door.

"He never did take good enough care of his hair," chuckled Z.

"You should not be laughing, young lady!" barked Buty.

"But," started Z, as Madame Buty pulled out a magnifying glass.

"This is scandalous!" screeched Madame Buty as she examined a strand of Z's hair under the enlarging lens. "You have SPLIT ENDS!"

"No, no please don't do this," begged Z as two more of Madame Buty's assistance grabbed Z under her arms. "I can change, I promise. I DON'T WANT MY HEAD SHAVED!" screamed Z as she joined Jack in the hair salon room.

"Sydney, your friends are disasters," sighed Madame Buty as the pink SPD Ranger nodded her head in full agreement. "I don't know why you didn't bring them here for relaxation earlier."

"You call this relaxation?" squeaked Bridge. Madame Buty swung around to face the blue SPD Ranger.

"What is the stinky smell?" demanded Madame Buty, sniffing furiously. Using her nose like a seasoned hunting dog, Madame Buty honed in on the stench until she was bent over next to Bridge's feet.

"My toes do not smell!" responded Bridge indignantly, lifting his foot to his nose. "Ok, I guess they do," retracted Bridge, wrinkling his nose. Sky and Syd both shook their heads amusedly.

As Bridge was transported to the toe care center, Madame Buty turned to inspect Sky.

"I shower and shave everyday, I use designer shampoo and even get my eyebrows waxed," barked Sky. "There is nothing you can find wrong with me."

Syd stifled a laugh as Madame Buty glared a Sky through the wired-rimmed glasses dangling at the tip of her nose. "You were not kidding me Sydney when you said the leader of rangers had a stick up his…"

"You said what Syd?" demanded Sky angrily, cutting off Madame Buty.

"Nobody interrupts Madame Buty!" shrieked the spa owner. "You are the most uptight person I have ever heard!"

"_Have you listened to yourself lately?"_ thought Sky to himself wryly.

"A morning of massage for you, red ranger!" ordered Madame Buty. "Go get changed now while Madame Drew gets her usual facial treatment!"

"No worries, everyone leaves Madame Buty's satisfied," reassured Syd, winking flirtatiously at Sky.

"_This doesn't sound half bad, considering how sore my back's been lately,"_ Sky thought to himself fifteen minutes later as he found himself lying face down on a massage table. Although given he wearing nothing but a towel that barely covered his backside, Sky was a little bit apprehensive about whom his masseuse would be. Waiting for his masseuse, Sky drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The sharp slam of door jarred Sky from his sleep. "I didn't do anything! Please don't hurt me," shouted Sky quickly, instinctively starting to sit up before he remembered all that covered him was the towel on his backside. 

"That was hilarious! Is the fearless red ranger scarred of a little beauty treatment?" laughed a high, perky female voice that Sky recognized immediately.

"Syd!" responded Sky mortified.

"_Please don't hurt me_!" whimpered Syd in mockery of her leader.

"You're going to pay for that," responded Sky indignantly.

"And what are you doing to do about it while you're lying almost naked, helpless on your back?" retorted Syd, taking in Sky's muscular shoulders and toned legs. Syd had always thought Sky had a gorgeous face, and now she saw he had a sexy body to match.

"_Things are going just as I planned,"_ thought Syd to herself coyly.

"So you're my masseuse?" asked Sky intrigued.

"Trained and certified," replied Syd proudly. "Besides, all the rest of Madame Buty's assistants are busy holding Jack down in a chair while he gets his head shaved."

Sky shuddered in sympathy for the former red SPD Ranger. From his horizontal position on the bed, Sky saw Syd coming over to him.

"I'm going to get you in massage mood now," she cooed, barely inches from his lips.

"_She's teasing me!"_ thought Sky to himself angrily. What made him more furious was that it was working. Syd's face glowed from her facial with an even more radiant beauty than usual. She wore a short, pink, terrycloth bathrobe that she had loosely tied so that it had barely concealed her voluptuous chest.

"Now that you're warmed up, I'm going to get your muscles flowing," explained Syd as she seductively sunk her hands into Sky's strong back. Sky sighed amorously, enjoying the arousing manner in which Syd touched his bare skin.

"_If this is supposed to be relaxing me, it's having the opposite effect,"_ groaned Sky to himself with pleasure, feeling every inch of his body harden up.

Syd smiled victoriously at the way in which Sky helplessly melted under her touch. "Now sit up so I massage the front of your chest."

"Uhh Syd," began Sky, blushing intensely. "If I do, that my towel will fall off."

"That's exactly what I was hoping for," grinned Syd seductively.

* * *

"Hey Bridgey, how those feet feeling?" asked Syd an hour later when she and Sky emerged from the massage room. 

"Sooth and buttery," grinned the blue SPD Ranger. "Madame Buty knows what she's doing after all!"

Bridge's face furrowed as he regarded Sky and Syd's equally flushed faces. "You both are glowing," remarked Bridge inquisitively. His eyes sprung open in realization. "Did you guys…"

Sky wasn't sure how to express to Bridge that while Syd had intended for the spa to provide a much-needed a day of relaxation, the pink SPD Ranger had actually given him quite the workout.

"Ummm," stalled Sky and Syd in unison, both praying for a diversion. Thankfully, Jack at that moment unknowingly proved to their salvation.

"WHY?" wailed Jack, at that moment emerging from the hair salon. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Bridge, Sky and Syd gasped in unison at their friend's bald head, as smooth as a baby's bottom. What was even more shocking was that Jack actually looked…. good.

"Jack, you look so much more mature now!" comforted Syd.

"But what will Ally think?" wondered Sky, echoing Jack's thoughts at that moment.

"She's going to give me back the engagement ring that's what!" moaned Jack, fearing what his adored fiancé Ally Samuels's reaction would be.

"Guess we'll find out right now," chuckled Bridge as the friends turned and saw Ally coming through the door. Seeing her boyfriend's bald head, Ally dropped her purse on the floor and ran over to jump into Jack's arms.

"Honey, Syd called to tell me you were getting your haircut!" exclaimed Ally. "You look amazing!"

Jack nonetheless was inconsolable. "My beautiful braids!" he sobbed, his eyes beginning to water.

Ally kissed her beloved boyfriend firmly on the lips. "I wanted you to get this type of spa treatment done, considering our wedding is in less than a month."

"I am glad you are happy the future Mrs. Landors," cut in Madame Buty. "Because we are not done with your fiancé yet!"

"There's MORE?" cried Jack in desperation. "Ally, if you love me, you won't let them take me away! Ally? ALLY!"

"Have fun, Jack!" sang Ally laughing.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Jack in pure desperation. "You women are evil!"

"Boy, if the results on Jack were this drastic, I'm scarred to see what they did to Z," said Bridge worriedly as Jack – followed by Ally – was dragged into a room that was labeled "Full Body Treatment."

"Why Bridge?" interjected Z. "Do I look scary?"

Bridge turned around fearfully to face Z; his eye's springing open when he saw the yellow SPD Ranger. Not only was Z's hair was styled into an elegant bob, but she had been given flattering honey-colored highlights as well. This was also the first time Bridge had seen Z wearing make-up.

"You look as beautiful as a full plate of buttery toast!" exclaimed Bridge.

"Coming from you Bridge, I'll take that as a compliment!" laughed Z. "Come on, we can get our nails filed together!"

"So… did you enjoy my massage?" asked Syd now that she and Sky were alone again.

"I didn't realize it was such a hands-on experience," said Sky sarcastically. "But like you said: everyone leaves Madame Buty's satisfied."

Syd shoved Sky playfully for his sexually suggestive commentary. "Maybe I'll give you another one some other time," she offered coyly.

"I'd like that," responded Sky a little too quickly. Syd laughed at his eagerness. "But not before I do something for you in return," continued Sky. "How about I make you dinner tonight? I can whip up a mean Caesar Salad!"

At that moment Jack burst – or more correctly hopped – back into the room, bound tightly from head to toe in shiny, tin foil with his face plastered in a green, seaweed facial mask and his eyes covered cucumber slices.

"If this is what you consider relaxing on your day off," screeched Jack as he tried to bunny hop away from Madame Buty's assistance, "I'm never hanging out with you guys again!"

Sky and Syd doubled over in laughter. "So maybe I won't make salad," sputtered Sky in between giggles. "How about strawberry shortcake?"

"Sounds relaxing," teased Syd as she leaned up and placed a passionate kiss on Sky's lips.


End file.
